peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 May 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-05-12 ; Comments *File a) is the last 93 minutes of the show. Sessions *Papa Wemba, #2. Recorded 1995-03-14. No known commercial release. *Elevate, #2. Recorded 1995-04-06. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *pHonic: The Pulveriser (12") Crowd Control CROWD003 @ $ *Elevate: 'Slowspeed To Harbour' (Peel Session) *DJ Flash: 'Pulp Fiction (Easy Does It) (12 inch)' (Urban Gorilla) @ $ *Morrissey: 'Disappointed (7 inch-B side of Everyday Is Like Sunday)' (HMV) *Man Or Astro-Man?: '(Classified) (7 inch EP-Return To Chaos)' (One Louder) *Papa Wemba: 'Philosophie' (Peel Session) *Guided By Voices: 'They're Not Witches (CD-Alien Lanes)' (Matador) *Sonic Subjunkies: 'Central Industrial II: The Lockdown (12 inch-Turntable Terrorist EP)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) @''' *Yo La Tengo: 'Tom Courtenay (7 inch)' (City Slang) *Delicatessen: 'I'm Just Alive (LP-Skin Touching Water)' (Starfish) '''$ *Centry Meets Music Family: 'Friend Or Foe (CD-Release The Chains)' (Conscious Sounds) DNC CD004 @ $ *Melody Dog: 'Stampede (Compilation 10 inch-In Spelunca)' (Vesuvius) *Paula Frazer: 'Is She Lonesome Now (Compilation 7 inch-Optional Ingredients From A Vile Recipe: Vol. II)' (Trackshun Industries)' $' *Oval: 'Do While (CD-94diskont.)' (Mille Plateaux) @ $ *Elevate: 'Two Days Out Of Five' (Peel Session) *Misty In Roots: 'Bail Out (CD-The John Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) @ $ *Murmur: 'Fall (CD-Sexpowder 2000 Volts)' (Cloudland) *Papa Wemba: 'Matinda' (Peel Session) *Supergrass: 'Sitting Up Straight (CD-I Should Coco)' (Parlophone) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Even Men With Steel Hearts (CD-Some Call It Godcore)' (Probe Plus) $''' '''File a begins *Helium: 'Trixie's Star (CD-The Dirt Of Luck)' (Matador) *''Newsbeat'' *Slant 6: 'G.F.S. (LP-Inzombia)' (Dischord) *Dread Flimstone Sound: 'Take Time (Do What You Feel) (LP-The Bionic Dread)' (Acid Jazz) @''' *Leopards: 'Burning / Literally Burning (Compilation CD-Destructive Urges)' (Creeping Bent) :(JP: 'A side preceded by B side preceded by incoherent DJ.') :('I keep reading in the papers about how uncool Banco Di Gaia is, but who wants to be cool?') *Banco De Gaia: 'Last Train To Lhasa (Maxi CD)' (Planet Dog) '''@ $ *Shiny Gnomes: 'It's All Here (CD-MC Creatrix)' (Rough Trade Germany) $''' *Elevate: 'Poobs' Whiskers' (Peel Session) *Rachel's: 'Seratonin (LP-Handwriting)' (Quarterstick) '''$ *Pet Lamb: 'Bully Lover (EP-Where Did Your Plans Go)' (Roadrunner) :(JP: 'Of course, it's now Saturday, it's six minutes into Saturday, in fact. Eurovision Song Contest, eh? How you're going to fit that in with your round the clock listening to Radio 1 I'm not quite sure, but I don't think anything that's going to come up in the Eurovision Song Contest is quite going to beat Cliff Richard singing 'Congratulations' to the Queen Mother on VE Day, which seemed to me to say so much about the state of the nation, really. I mean, it's one of those things that I've been sitting thinking about that for hour on end, and musing on life, and getting really pretty depressed.') Those with strong stomachs can see what John is talking about here. *Papa Wemba: 'Lingo Lingo / N'Fondoya' (Peel Session) *Tony Rebel & Cocoa T: 'We Can Live It Up (12 inch)' (Xterminator) *Magoo: 'Tom, Lou And Me (7 inch EP-Mudshark)' (Noisebox) *Cornershop: '6am Jullander Shere (CD-Woman's Gotta Have It)' (Wiiija) *''Newsbeat'' *Red Light ft Professor T: 'Get Up (12 inch)' (Red Light) @''' *New Bad Things: 'Let's Everyone Do It (LP-Freewheel!)' (Candy Ass) *Elevate: 'Sol Lewitt' (Peel Session) *Little Willie John: 'Leave My Kitten Alone (7 inch)' (King) *Elvis Costello: 'Leave My Kitten Alone (CD-Kojak Variety)' (Warner Bros) *Kaisers: 'Leave My Kitten Alone (CD-Beat It Up!)' (No Hit) *Union Jack: 'Red Herring (CD-Red Herring (remixes))' (Platipus) '''@ *'File a' ends *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File b *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File c File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-05-12 (incomplete) *b) Dat_081_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *c) 1995-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE225 ;Length *a) 01:32:05 *b) 03:55:38 (from 01:43:54 to 02:40:00) 01:43:54 to 02:16:18 additional *c) 1:33:15 (from 44:56) (58:05-1:01:49, 1:06:08-1:07:42, 1:17:30-1:20:42 unique) ;Other *a) File created from CB079 of 500 Box. Original files were running slowly: these have been speed adjusted and edited into one by SIG. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. *c) Created from LE225 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April May 1995 Lee Tape 225 ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/?zmnznjjjomm *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:500 Box